Video Game Fanon Wiki:Systems
6809 Acorn a6809 a6809.c preliminary #32X 1994 Sega 32x genesis.c preliminary #3DO 1991 3DO 3do_test 3do.c preliminary #6809 Portable Dunfield d6809 d6809.c preliminary #800 Junior Elwro elwro800 elwro800.c preliminary #A5105 BIC a5105 a5105.c preliminary #A5120 Robotron a5120 a51xx.c preliminary #A5130 Robotron a5130 a5120 a51xx.c preliminary #ABC 80 (Sweden, Finland) 1978 Luxor Datorer AB abc80 abc80.c good #ABC 800 C/HR 1981 Luxor Datorer AB abc800c abc800m abc80x.c preliminary #ABC 800 M/HR 1981 Luxor Datorer AB abc800m abc80x.c imperfect #ABC 802 1983 Luxor Datorer AB abc802 abc80x.c imperfect #ABC 806 1983 Luxor Datorer AB abc806 abc80x.c imperfect #AIM 65 1977 Rockwell aim65 aim65.c good #APEXC (as described in 1957) 1955 Booth apexc apexc.c good #APF Imagination Machine 1977 APF Electronics Inc apfimag apf.c good #APF M-1000 1978 APF Electronics Inc apfm1000 apf.c preliminary #AX-170 1983 Al Alamiah ax170 msx msx.c good #AX-350 1986 Al Alamiah ax350 msx2 msx.c good #AX-370 1986 Al Alamiah ax370 msx2 msx.c good #Acorn Electron 1983 Acorn electron electron.c imperfect #Adam 1982 Coleco adam adam.c good #Adventure Vision 1982 Entex Electronics advision advision.c imperfect #Agat-7 1983 Agat agat7 apple2 apple2.c preliminary #Agat-9 1984 Agat agat9 apple2 apple2.c preliminary #Aleste 520EX 1993 Patisonic al520ex cpc464 amstrad.c imperfect #Alfa 1986 Didaktik alfa pmd851 pmd85.c good #Alice 1983 Matra & Hachette alice mc10 mc10.c good #Amateurcomputer AC1 Berlin 1984 Frank Heyder ac1 ac1.c good #Amateurcomputer AC1 Berlin (32 lines) 1984 Frank Heyder ac1_32 ac1 ac1.c good #Amateurcomputer AC1 SCCH 1984 Frank Heyder ac1scch ac1 ac1.c good #Amiga 1000 (NTSC) 1985 Commodore Business Machines Co. a1000n amiga.c imperfect #Amiga 1000 (PAL) 1985 Commodore Business Machines Co. a1000p a1000n amiga.c imperfect #Amiga 1200 (NTSC) 1992 Commodore a1200n ami1200.c preliminary #Amiga 1200 (PAL) 1992 Commodore a1200p a1200n ami1200.c preliminary #Amiga 500 (NTSC, OCS) 1987 Commodore Business Machines Co. a500n amiga.c imperfect #Amiga 500 (PAL, OCS) 1987 Commodore Business Machines Co. a500p a500n amiga.c imperfect #Amiga CD32 1993 Commodore cd32 ami1200.c preliminary #Amstrad CPC464 1984 Amstrad plc cpc464 amstrad.c good #Amstrad CPC464+ 1990 Amstrad plc cpc464p amstrad.c good #Amstrad CPC6128 1985 Amstrad plc cpc6128 cpc464 amstrad.c good #Amstrad CPC6128 (France, AZERTY Keyboard) 1985 Amstrad plc cpc6128f cpc464 amstrad.c good #Amstrad CPC6128 (Sweden/Finland) 1985 Amstrad plc cpc6128s cpc464 amstrad.c good #Amstrad CPC6128+ 1990 Amstrad plc cpc6128p amstrad.c good #Amstrad CPC664 1985 Amstrad plc cpc664 cpc464 amstrad.c good #Amstrad GX4000 1990 Amstrad plc gx4000 amstrad.c good #Amstrad PC1512 (version 1) 1986 Amstrad plc pc1512 ibm5150 pc.c preliminary #Amstrad PC1512 (version 2) Amstrad plc pc1512v2 ibm5150 pc.c preliminary #Amstrad PC1640 / PC6400 (US) 1987 Amstrad plc pc1640 ibm5150 pc.c preliminary #Amstrad PC20 1988 Amstrad plc pc20 ibm5150 pc.c preliminary #Amstrad PPC512 1987 Amstrad plc ppc512 ibm5150 pc.c preliminary #Amstrad PPC640 1987 Amstrad plc ppc640 ibm5150 pc.c preliminary #Apogee BK-01 1989 Zavod BRA apogee radio86 apogee.c good #Apple /// 1980 Apple Computer apple3 apple3.c preliminary #Apple //c 1984 Apple Computer apple2c apple2.c good #Apple //c (Original Memory Expansion) 1986 Apple Computer apple2c3 apple2c apple2.c good #Apple //c (UniDisk 3.5) 1985 Apple Computer apple2c0 apple2c apple2.c good #Apple //c (rev 4) 1986 Apple Computer apple2c4 apple2c apple2.c preliminary #Apple //c Plus 1988 Apple Computer apple2cp apple2c apple2.c good #Apple //e 1983 Apple Computer apple2e apple2.c good #Apple //e (Platinum) 1987 Apple Computer apple2ep apple2e apple2.c good #Apple //e (enhanced) 1985 Apple Computer apple2ee apple2e apple2.c good #Apple I 1976 Apple Computer apple1 apple1.c good #Apple IIgs (ROM00) 1986 Apple Computer apple2gsr0 apple2gs apple2gs.c good #Apple IIgs (ROM01) 1987 Apple Computer apple2gsr1 apple2gs apple2gs.c good #Apple IIgs (ROM03 late prototype?) 1989 Apple Computer apple2gsr3lp apple2gs apple2gs.c preliminary #Apple IIgs (ROM03 prototype) Apple Computer apple2gsr3p apple2gs apple2gs.c preliminary #Apple IIgs (ROM03) 1989 Apple Computer apple2gs apple2gs.c good #Apple ][ 1977 Apple Computer apple2 apple2.c good #Apple ]1979 Apple Computer apple2p apple2 apple2.c good #Apple [j+ 1980 Apple Computer apple2jp apple2 apple2.c good #Aquarius (NTSC) 1983 Mattel aquarius aquarius.c good #Arcadia 2001 1982 Emerson arcadia arcadia.c imperfect #Archimedes 310 1988 Acorn a310 a310.c preliminary #Atari 1200XL 1982 Atari a1200xl a800 atari.c preliminary #Atari 130XE 1986 Atari a130xe a65xe atari.c preliminary #Atari 2600 (NTSC) 1977 Atari a2600 a2600.c good #Atari 2600 (NTSC) 1977 Atari a2600_test a2600.c #Atari 2600 (PAL) 1978 Atari a2600p a2600 a2600.c good #Atari 400 (NTSC) 1979 Atari a400 atari.c good #Atari 400 (PAL) 1979 Atari a400pal a400 atari.c good #Atari 5200 1982 Atari a5200 atari.c good #Atari 600XL 1983 Atari a600xl a800 atari.c preliminary #Atari 65XE 1986 Atari a65xe atari.c preliminary #Atari 65XE (Arabic) 1986 Atari a65xea a65xe atari.c preliminary #Atari 7800 (NTSC) 1986 Atari a7800 a7800.c good #Atari 7800 (PAL) 1986 Atari a7800p a7800 a7800.c good #Atari 800 (NTSC) 1979 Atari a800 atari.c good #Atari 800 (PAL) 1979 Atari a800pal a800 atari.c good #Atari 800XE 1986 Atari a800xe a65xe atari.c preliminary #Atari 800XL 1983 Atari a800xl a800 atari.c preliminary #Atari Jaguar 1993 Atari jaguar jaguar.c preliminary #Atari Jaguar CD 1995 Atari jaguarcd jaguar jaguar.c preliminary #Atari Mega ST 1987 Atari megast atarist atarist.c preliminary #Atari Mega STE 1991 Atari megaste atariste atarist.c preliminary #Atari ST 1985 Atari atarist atarist.c preliminary #Atari STBook 1990 Atari stbook atariste atarist.c preliminary #Atari STE 1989 Atari atariste atarist.c preliminary #Atari XE Game System 1987 Atari xegs atari.c preliminary #Atom 1979 Acorn atom atom.c good #Atom with Eprom Box 1979 Acorn atomeb atom atom.c good #B128 (60Hz) 1983 Commodore Business Machines Co. b128 cbm610 cbmb.c preliminary #B128-80HP (60Hz) 1983 Commodore Business Machines Co. b128hp cbm610 cbmb.c preliminary #B256 (60Hz) 1983 Commodore Business Machines Co. b256 cbm610 cbmb.c preliminary #B256-80HP (60Hz) 1983 Commodore Business Machines Co. b256hp cbm610 cbmb.c preliminary #B500 (proto, 60Hz) 1983 Commodore Business Machines Co. b500 cbm610 cbmb.c preliminary #BBC Master Acorn bbcm bbca bbc.c good #BBC Micro Model A 1981 Acorn bbca bbc.c good #BBC Micro Model B 1981 Acorn bbcb bbca bbc.c good #BBC Micro Model B+ 128k 1985 Acorn bbcbp128 bbca bbc.c good #BBC Micro Model B+ 64K 1985 Acorn bbcbp bbca bbc.c good #BCS 3 rev 2.4 Eckhard Schiller bcs3 bcs3.c preliminary #BCS 3 rev 3.1 29-column Eckhard Schiller bcs3a bcs3 bcs3.c preliminary #BCS 3 rev 3.1 40-column Eckhard Schiller bcs3b bcs3 bcs3.c preliminary #BCS 3 rev 3.3 Eckhard Schiller bcs3c bcs3 bcs3.c preliminary #BK-0010 1985 Elektronika bk0010 bk.c good #BK-0010 FDD 1986 Elektronika bk0010fd bk0010 bk.c preliminary #BK-0010.01 1986 Elektronika bk001001 bk0010 bk.c good #BK-0011M 1986 Elektronika bk0011m bk0010 bk.c preliminary #BOB85 Unknown bob85 bob85.c preliminary #BW 2 1985 Bondwell bw2 bw2.c good #BW230 (PRO28 Series) 1985 Bondwell Holding bondwell ibm5150 pc.c good #BX256-80HP (60Hz) 1983 Commodore Business Machines Co. bx256hp cbm610 cbmb.c preliminary #Bally Computer System 1977 Bally Manufacturing astrocdw astrocde astrocde.c good #Bally Professional Arcade 1978 Bally Manufacturing astrocde astrocde.c good #Bashkiria-2M 1989 BNPO b2m b2m.c good #Bashkiria-2M ROM-disk 1989 BNPO b2mrom b2m b2m.c good #BeBox Dual603-133 1996 Be Incorporated bebox2 bebox bebox.c preliminary #BeBox Dual603-66 1995 Be Incorporated bebox bebox.c preliminary #Blic 1990 blitz spectrum spectrum.c good #Brailab 4 1984 Jozsef and Endre Lukacs brailab4 homelab2 homelab.c preliminary #Bridge Companion 1985 BBC bbcbc bbcbc.c good #Bruc 100-1 1984 Frael bruc100 msx msx.c good #Byte 1990 byte spectrum spectrum.c good #C-80 Joachim Czepa c80 c80.c preliminary #CBM 30xx 1979 Commodore Business Machines Co. cbm30 pet2001 pet.c preliminary #CBM 30xx (Business keyboard) 1979 Commodore Business Machines Co. cbm30b pet2001 pet.c preliminary #CBM 30xx (Norway, Business keyboard) 1979 Commodore Business Machines Co. cbm30nor pet2001 pet.c preliminary #CBM 4064 (NTSC) 1983 Commodore Business Machines Co. cbm4064 c64 c64.c good #CBM 40xx (Basic 4, CRTC 50Hz, 40 columns) 1981 Commodore Business Machines Co. cbm40n pet2001 pet.c preliminary #CBM 40xx (Basic 4, CRTC 50Hz, 80 columns) 1981 Commodore Business Machines Co. cbm40b pet80 pet.c preliminary #CBM 40xx (Basic 4, no CRTC, Business keyboard) 1980 Commodore Business Machines Co. cbm40ob pet2001 pet.c preliminary #CBM 40xx (Basic 4, no CRTC, Normal keyboard) 1980 Commodore Business Machines Co. cbm40o pet2001 pet.c preliminary #CBM 610 (50Hz) 1983 Commodore Business Machines Co. cbm610 cbmb.c preliminary #CBM 620 (50Hz) 1983 Commodore Business Machines Co. cbm620 cbm610 cbmb.c preliminary #CBM 620 (Hungary, 50Hz) 1983 Commodore Business Machines Co. cbm620hu cbm610 cbmb.c preliminary #CBM 710 (50Hz) 1983 Commodore Business Machines Co. cbm710 cbm610 cbmb.c preliminary #CBM 720 (50Hz) 1983 Commodore Business Machines Co. cbm720 cbm610 cbmb.c preliminary #CBM 720 (Sweden/Finland, 50Hz) 1983 Commodore Business Machines Co. cbm720se cbm610 cbmb.c preliminary #CBM 80xx (Basic 4, CRTC 50Hz, 80 columns) 1981 Commodore Business Machines Co. cbm80 pet80 pet.c preliminary #CBM 80xx (Germany, Basic 4, CRTC 50Hz, 80 columns) 1981 Commodore Business Machines Co. cbm80ger pet80 pet.c preliminary #CBM 80xx (Hungary, Basic 4, CRTC 50Hz, 80 columns) 1981 Commodore Business Machines Co. cbm80hun pet80 pet.c preliminary #CBM 80xx (Sweden, Basic 4, CRTC 50Hz, 80 columns) 1981 Commodore Business Machines Co. cbm80swe pet80 pet.c preliminary #CBM 8296 (Basic 4, CRTC 50Hz, 80 columns) 1984 Commodore Business Machines Co. cbm8296 pet80 pet.c preliminary #CBM 8296D 1984 Commodore Business Machines Co. cbm8296d pet80 pet.c preliminary #CBM SP9000 / MicroMainFrame 9000 (CRTC 50Hz) 1981 Commodore Business Machines Co. sp9000 superpet pet.c preliminary #CD-i 1991 Philips cdi cdi.c preliminary #CDTV (NTSC) 1991 Commodore Business Machines Co. cdtv amiga.c imperfect #CF-1200 (Japan) 1984 National / Matsushita cf1200 msx msx.c good #CF-2000 (Japan) 1983 National / Matsushita cf2000 msx msx.c good #CF-2700 (Japan) 1984 National / Matsushita cf2700 msx msx.c good #CF-3000 (Japan) 1984 National / Matsushita cf3000 msx msx.c good #CF-3300 (Japan) 1985 National / Matsushita cf3300 msx msx.c good #CIP-01 1987 Electronica cip01 spectrum spectrum.c good #CIP-03 1988 Electronica cip03 spectrum spectrum.c good #COMX 35 (NTSC) 1983 Comx World Operations Ltd comx35n comx35p comx35.c imperfect #COMX 35 (PAL) 1983 Comx World Operations Ltd comx35p comx35.c imperfect #CP400 1984 Prologica cp400 coco coco.c good #CPS Changer - Street Fighter Alpha - Warriors' Dreams (Publicity US 950727) 1995 Capcom sfach sfzch cpschngr.c good #CPS Changer - Street Fighter Zero (Brazil 950727) 1995 Capcom sfzbch sfzch cpschngr.c good #CPS Changer - Street Fighter Zero (Japan 951020) 1995 Capcom sfzch cpschngr.c good #CPS Changer - Tenchi Wo Kurau II (Japan 921031) 1995 Capcom wofch cpschngr.c good #CX5M 1984 Yamaha cx5m msx msx.c preliminary #CX5M-128 1984 Yamaha cx5m128 msx msx.c preliminary #CX5MII 1984 Yamaha cx5m2 msx msx.c preliminary #CX7M 1986 Yamaha cx7m msx2 msx.c preliminary #CX7M-128 1986 Yamaha cx7m128 msx2 msx.c preliminary #Challenger 1P MF Series 2 1980 Ohio Scientific c1pmf sb2m600b osi.c preliminary #Challenger 1P Series 2 1980 Ohio Scientific c1p sb2m600b osi.c preliminary #Channel F 1976 Fairchild channelf channelf.c good #Channel F II 1978 Fairchild channlf2 channelf.c good #Chess Champion MK I 1979 Computer Electronic mk1 mk1.c good #Chess Champion MK II 1979 Quelle International mk2 mk2.c good #Chess Champion Super System III 1979 NOVAG Industries Ltd. ssystem3 ssystem3.c preliminary #Chess-Master VEB Mikroelektronik Erfurt chessmst chessmst.c preliminary #Chuang Zao Zhe 50 1986 Bit Corporation czz50 coleco.c good #ColecoVision 1982 Coleco coleco coleco.c good #ColecoVision (Thick Characters) 1982 Coleco colecoa coleco coleco.c good #Color Computer 1980 Tandy Radio Shack coco coco.c good #Color Computer (Extended BASIC 1.0) 1981 Tandy Radio Shack cocoe coco coco.c good #Color Computer 2 1983 Tandy Radio Shack coco2 coco coco.c good #Color Computer 2B Tandy Radio Shack coco2b coco coco.c good #Color Computer 3 (NTSC) 1986 Tandy Radio Shack coco3 coco coco.c good #Color Computer 3 (NTSC; HD6309) Tandy Radio Shack coco3h coco coco.c good #Color Computer 3 (PAL) 1986 Tandy Radio Shack coco3p coco coco.c good #Colour Genie EG2000 1982 EACA Computers Ltd. cgenie cgenie.c good #ComQuest Plus (German) 1995 Data Concepts comquest comquest.c preliminary #Commodore 116 (PAL) 1984 Commodore Business Machines Co. c116 c16 c16.c good #Commodore 116 (PAL, 1551) 1984 Commodore Business Machines Co. c116c c16 c16.c good #Commodore 116 (PAL, VC1541) 1984 Commodore Business Machines Co. c116v c16 c16.c preliminary #Commodore 128 (NTSC) 1985 Commodore Business Machines Co. c128 c128.c good #Commodore 128 (PAL, Finland, Unconfirmed Dumps) 1985 Commodore Business Machines Co. c128fino c128 c128.c good #Commodore 128 (PAL, France) 1985 Commodore Business Machines Co. c128fra c128 c128.c good #Commodore 128 (PAL, Germany) 1985 Commodore Business Machines Co. c128ger c128 c128.c good #Commodore 128 (PAL, Norway) 1985 Commodore Business Machines Co. c128nor c128 c128.c good #Commodore 128 (PAL, Swedish / Finnish) 1985 Commodore Business Machines Co. c128sfi c128 c128.c good #Commodore 128CR (NTSC, proto?) 1985 Commodore Business Machines Co. c128cr c128 c128.c good #Commodore 128D (NTSC, proto) 1985 Commodore Business Machines Co. c128dpr c128 c128.c preliminary #Commodore 128D (PAL) 1985 Commodore Business Machines Co. c128d c128 c128.c preliminary #Commodore 128D/81 (NTSC, proto) 1986 Commodore Business Machines Co. c128d81 c128 c128.c preliminary #Commodore 128DCR (NTSC) 1986 Commodore Business Machines Co. c128dcr c128 c128.c preliminary #Commodore 128DCR (PAL, Germany) 1986 Commodore Business Machines Co. c128drde c128 c128.c preliminary #Commodore 128DCR (PAL, Italy) 1986 Commodore Business Machines Co. c128drit c128 c128.c preliminary #Commodore 128DCR (PAL, Sweden) 1986 Commodore Business Machines Co. c128drsw c128 c128.c preliminary #Commodore 16 (PAL) 1984 Commodore Business Machines Co. c16 c16.c good #Commodore 16 (PAL, 1551) 1984 Commodore Business Machines Co. c16c c16 c16.c good #Commodore 16 (PAL, VC1541) 1984 Commodore Business Machines Co. c16v c16 c16.c preliminary #Commodore 16 Novotrade (PAL, Hungary) 1984 Commodore Business Machines Co. c16hun c16 c16.c good #Commodore 232 (Prototype) 1984 Commodore Business Machines Co. c232 c16 c16.c good #Commodore 264 (Prototype) 1984 Commodore Business Machines Co. c264 c16 c16.c good #Commodore 64 (Japan) 1982 Commodore Business Machines Co. c64jpn c64 c64.c good #Commodore 64 (NTSC) 1982 Commodore Business Machines Co. c64 c64.c good #Commodore 64 (PAL) 1982 Commodore Business Machines Co. c64pal c64 c64.c good #Commodore 64 (Sweden) 1982 Commodore Business Machines Co. c64swe c64 c64.c good #Commodore 64 Games System (PAL) 1990 Commodore Business Machines Co. c64gs c64 c64.c good #Commodore 64C (NTSC) 1986 Commodore Business Machines Co. c64c c64 c64.c good #Commodore 64C (PAL) 1986 Commodore Business Machines Co. c64cpal c64 c64.c good #Commodore 64DX Development System (Prototype, PAL, German) 1991 Commodore Electronics, Ltd. c64dx c65 c65.c preliminary #Commodore 64G (PAL) 1986 Commodore Business Machines Co. c64g c64 c64.c good #Commodore 65 Development System (Prototype, NTSC) 1991 Commodore Electronics, Ltd. c65 c65.c preliminary #Commodore Max Machine 1982 Commodore Business Machines Co. max c64.c good #Commodore Plus/4 (NTSC) 1984 Commodore Business Machines Co. plus4 c16 c16.c good #Commodore Plus/4 (NTSC, 1551) 1984 Commodore Business Machines Co. plus4c c16 c16.c good #Commodore Plus/4 (NTSC, VC1541) 1984 Commodore Business Machines Co. plus4v c16 c16.c preliminary #Commodore V364 (Prototype) 1984 Commodore Business Machines Co. c364 c16 c16.c imperfect #Compis 1985 Telenova compis compis.c preliminary #Concept 1982 Corvus Systems concept concept.c good #Consul 2717 1989 Zbrojovka Brno c2717 pmd851 pmd85.c good #Cosmac VIP (VP-111) 1977 RCA vp111 vip vip.c good #Cosmac VIP (VP-711) 1977 RCA vip vip.c good #CreatiVision 1982 Video Technology crvision crvision.c good #CreatiVision (Japan) 1982 Cheryco crvisioj crvision crvision.c good #CreatiVision MK-II (Germany) 1983 Sanyo Video crvisio2 crvision crvision.c good #Cybiko Classic (V1) 2000 Cybiko, Inc. cybikov1 cybiko.c preliminary #Cybiko Classic (V2) 2000 Cybiko, Inc. cybikov2 cybikov1 cybiko.c preliminary #Cybiko Xtreme 2001 Cybiko, Inc. cybikoxt cybikov1 cybiko.c preliminary #DAI Personal Computer 1978 Data Applications International dai dai.c good #DM3270 BeeHive beehive beehive.c preliminary #DPC-200 1983 Talent tadpc200 msx msx.c good #DPC-200A 1983 Talent tadpc20a msx msx.c good #Data General/One 1984 Data General dgone ibm5150 pc.c preliminary #Dator 3000 Dator dator3k wales210 nakajies.c preliminary #Dendy Classic Steepler dendy nes nes.c preliminary #Didaktik 90 1990 Didaktik Skalica didakt90 spectrum spectrum.c good #Didaktik Gama 87 1987 Didaktik Skalica dgama87 spectrum spectrum.c good #Didaktik Gama 88 1988 Didaktik Skalica dgama88 spectrum spectrum.c good #Didaktik Gama 89 1989 Didaktik Skalica dgama89 spectrum spectrum.c good #Didaktik Kompakt 1992 Didaktik Skalica didaktk spectrum spectrum.c good #Didaktik M 91 1991 Didaktik Skalica didakm91 spectrum spectrum.c good #Didaktik M 93 1993 Didaktik Skalica didakm93 spectrum spectrum.c good #Dina 1988 Telegames dina czz50 coleco.c good #Doctor PC Jr 1996 Bung drpcjr nes nes.c preliminary #Dragon 32 1982 Dragon Data Ltd dragon32 coco coco.c good #Dragon 64 1983 Dragon Data Ltd dragon64 coco coco.c good #Dragon 64 Plus 1983 Dragon Data Ltd d64plus coco coco.c good #Dragon Alpha Prototype 1984 Dragon Data Ltd dgnalpha coco coco.c good #Dragon Beta Prototype 1984 Dragon Data Ltd dgnbeta dgn_beta.c good #DreamWriter T200 NTS drwrt200 wales210 nakajies.c preliminary #DreamWriter T400 1996 NTS drwrt400 wales210 nakajies.c preliminary #Dreamcast (European PAL) 1999 Sega dceu dcjp dc.c preliminary #Dreamcast (Japan NTSC) 1998 Sega dcjp dc.c preliminary #Dreamcast (US NTSC) 1999 Sega dc dcjp dc.c preliminary #ES-210 Walther wales210 nakajies.c preliminary #EURO PC 1988 Schneider Rdf. AG europc ibm5150 pc.c preliminary #EX-800 1986 Epson ex800 ex800.c preliminary #EXL 100 1984 Exelvision exl100 exelv.c preliminary #Educator 64 (NTSC) 1983 Commodore Business Machines Co. edu64 c64 c64.c good #Enterprise 128 1985 Intelligent Software ep128 ep64 enterp.c imperfect #Enterprise 64 1985 Intelligent Software ep64 enterp.c imperfect #Erik 1994 erik special special.c good #Expert 1.0 (Brazil) 1983 Gradiente expert10 msx msx.c good #Expert 1.1 (Brazil) 1984 Gradiente expert11 msx msx.c good #Expert 1.3 (Brazil) 1984 Gradiente expert13 msx msx.c good #Expert 2.0 (Brazil) 1986 Gradiente expert20 msx2 msx.c preliminary #Expert DDPlus (Brazil) 1985 Gradiente expertdp msx msx.c good #Expert Plus (Brazil) 1984 Gradiente expertpl msx msx.c good #FC-200 1983 Goldstar gsfc200 msx msx.c good #FK-1 Statni statek Klicany fk1 fk1.c preliminary #FM-7 1982 Fujitsu fm7 fm7.c preliminary #FM-77AV 1985 Fujitsu fm77av fm7 fm7.c preliminary #FM-77AV40SX 1985 Fujitsu fm7740sx fm7 fm7.c preliminary #FM-Towns 1989 Fujitsu fmtowns fmtowns.c preliminary #FM-Towns (alternate) 1989 Fujitsu fmtownsa fmtowns fmtowns.c preliminary #FM-Towns Marty 1993 Fujitsu fmtmarty fmtowns.c preliminary #FS-1300 (Japan) 1985 National / Matsushita fs1300 msx msx.c good #FS-4000 (Japan) 1985 National / Matsushita fs4000 msx msx.c good #FS-4500 (Japan) 1986 National / Matsushita fs4500 msx2 msx.c good #FS-4600 (Japan) 1986 National / Matsushita fs4600 msx2 msx.c good #FS-4700 (Japan) 1986 National / Matsushita fs4700 msx2 msx.c good #FS-5000F2 (Japan) 1986 National / Matsushita fs5000 msx2 msx.c good #FS-5500F1/F2 (Japan) 1985 National / Matsushita fs5500 msx2 msx.c good #FS-A1 / 1st released version (Japan) 1986 Panasonic / Matsushita fsa1 msx2 msx.c good #FS-A1 / 2nd released version (Japan) 1986 Panasonic / Matsushita fsa1a msx2 msx.c good #FS-A1F (Japan) 1987 Panasonic / Matsushita fsa1f msx2 msx.c good #FS-A1FM (Japan) 1987 Panasonic / Matsushita fsa1fm msx2 msx.c good #FS-A1FX (Japan) 1988 Panasonic / Matsushita fsa1fx msx2p msx.c good #FS-A1MK2 (Japan) 1987 Panasonic / Matsushita fsa1mk2 msx2 msx.c good #FS-A1WSX (Japan) 1989 Panasonic / Matsushita fsa1wsx msx2p msx.c good #FS-A1WX / 1st released version (Japan) 1988 Panasonic / Matsushita fsa1wx msx2p msx.c good #FS-A1WX / 2nd released version (Japan) 1988 Panasonic / Matsushita fsa1wxa msx2p msx.c good #Famicom Disk System 1983 Nintendo famicom nes nes.c preliminary #Famicom Twin 1986 Sharp famitwin nes nes.c preliminary #Fellow (Finland) 1983 Salora fellow laser200 vtech1.c good #Franklin Ace 100 1982 Franklin Computer ace100 apple2 apple2.c good #FunVision 1982 Video Technology fnvision crvision crvision.c good #Galaksija 1983 Elektronika inzenjering galaxy galaxy.c good #Galaksija plus 1985 Elektronika inzenjering galaxyp galaxy galaxy.c good #Galeb 1981 PEL Varazdin galeb galeb.c good #Gam*Boy II (Korea) 1990 Samsung sms2kr sms sms.c good #Game Boy 1990 Nintendo gameboy gb.c good #Game Boy Color 1998 Nintendo gbcolor gb.c preliminary #Game Boy Light 1997 Nintendo gblight gameboy gb.c good #Game Boy Pocket 1996 Nintendo gbpocket gameboy gb.c good #Game Gear (Europe/America) 1990 Sega gamegear sms.c good #Game Gear (Japan) 1990 Sega gamegeaj gamegear sms.c good #Game Master 1990 Hartung gmaster gmaster.c imperfect #Game Pocket Computer 1984 Epoch gamepock gamepock.c good #Game.com 1997 Tiger gamecom gamecom.c preliminary #Genesis (USA, NTSC) 1989 Sega genesis genesis.c good #Genesis (USA, NTSC, w/SVP) 1993 Sega gensvp genesis genesis.c good #Geneve 9640 1987 Myarc geneve geneve.c good #Geneve 9640 (with Genmod modification) 1990 Myarc genmod geneve geneve.c good #HB-10P 1985 Sony hb10p msx msx.c good #HB-201 (Japan) 1985 Sony hb201 msx msx.c good #HB-201P 1985 Sony hb201p msx msx.c good #HB-20P (Spanish) 1985 Sony hb20p msx msx.c good #HB-501P 1984 Sony hb501p msx msx.c good #HB-55D (Germany) 1983 Sony hb55d msx msx.c good #HB-55P 1983 Sony hb55p msx msx.c good #HB-75D (Germany) 1983 Sony hb75d msx msx.c good #HB-75P 1983 Sony hb75p msx msx.c good #HB-8000 Hotbit 1.1 1985 Sharp / Epcom hotbit11 msx msx.c good #HB-8000 Hotbit 1.2 1985 Sharp / Epcom hotbit12 msx msx.c good #HB-8000 Hotbit 1.3b 1985 Sharp / Epcom hotbi13b msx msx.c good #HB-8000 Hotbit 1.3p 1985 Sharp / Epcom hotbi13p msx msx.c good #HB-8000 Hotbit 2.0 1986 Sharp / Epcom hotbit20 msx2 msx.c preliminary #HB-F1 (Japan) 1986 Sony hbf1 msx2 msx.c preliminary #HB-F1II (Japan) 1987 Sony hbf12 msx2 msx.c preliminary #HB-F1XD (Japan) 1987 Sony hbf1xd msx2 msx.c good #HB-F1XDJ (Japan) 1988 Sony hbf1xdj msx2p msx.c good #HB-F1XDMK2 (Japan) 1988 Sony hbf1xdm2 msx2 msx.c good #HB-F1XV (Japan) 1989 Sony hbf1xv msx2p msx.c good #HB-F500 (Japan) 1986 Sony hbf500 msx2 msx.c good #HB-F500P 1985 Sony hbf500p msx2 msx.c good #HB-F700D (Germany) 1985 Sony hbf700d msx2 msx.c good #HB-F700F 1985 Sony hbf700f msx2 msx.c good #HB-F700P 1985 Sony hbf700p msx2 msx.c good #HB-F700S (Spain) 1985 Sony hbf700s msx2 msx.c good #HB-F900 / 1st released version (Japan) 1986 Sony hbf900 msx2 msx.c good #HB-F900 / 2nd released version (Japan) 1986 Sony hbf900a msx2 msx.c good #HB-F9P 1985 Sony hbf9p msx2 msx.c good #HB-F9S 1985 Sony hbf9s msx2 msx.c good #HB-G900AP 1986 Sony hbg900ap msx2 msx.c good #HB-G900P 1986 Sony hbg900p msx2 msx.c good #HC-128 1991 ICE-Felix hc128 spec128 spec128.c good #HC-2000 1992 ICE-Felix hc2000 spec128 spec128.c preliminary #HC-7GB 1983 JVC jvchc7gb msx msx.c good #HC-85 1985 ICE-Felix hc85 spectrum spectrum.c good #HC-90 1990 ICE-Felix hc90 spectrum spectrum.c good #HC-91 1991 ICE-Felix hc91 spectrum spectrum.c good #HKT-0120 Sega Dreamcast Development Box 1998 Sega dcdev dcjp dc.c preliminary #HP38G 1995 Hewlett Packard hp38g hp48gx hp48.c good #HP39G 2000 Hewlett Packard hp39g hp48gx hp48.c preliminary #HP48G 1993 Hewlett Packard hp48g hp48gx hp48.c good #HP48G+ 1998 Hewlett Packard hp48gp hp48gx hp48.c good #HP48GX 1993 Hewlett Packard hp48gx hp48.c good #HP48S 1991 Hewlett Packard hp48s hp48sx hp48.c good #HP48SX 1990 Hewlett Packard hp48sx hp48.c good #HP49G 1999 Hewlett Packard hp49g hp48gx hp48.c good #HT-1080Z Series I 1983 Hiradastechnika Szovetkezet ht1080z trs80 trs80.c good #HT-1080Z Series II 1984 Hiradastechnika Szovetkezet ht1080z2 trs80 trs80.c good #HT-1080Z/64 1985 Hiradastechnika Szovetkezet ht108064 trs80 trs80.c good #HX-10 1984 Toshiba hx10 msx msx.c good #HX-10S 1984 Toshiba hx10s msx msx.c good #HX-20 1984 Toshiba hx20 msx msx.c good #HX-23 1986 Toshiba hx23 msx2 msx.c good #HX-23F 1986 Toshiba hx23f msx2 msx.c good #Heathkit ET-3400 1976 Heath, Inc. et3400 et3400.c preliminary #Heathkit H19 Heath, Inc. h19 h19.c preliminary #Heathkit H8 Heath, Inc. h8 h8.c preliminary #Heathkit H89 Heath, Inc. h89 h89.c preliminary #Hector 1 Micronique hector1 interact interact.c preliminary #Hector 2HR+ 1983 Micronique hec2hrp hec2hrp.c preliminary #Hector 2HRX Micronique hec2hrx hec2hrp hec2hrp.c preliminary #HiSaturn 1995 Hitachi hisaturn saturn saturn.c preliminary #Homelab 2 / Aircomp 16 1982 Jozsef and Endre Lukacs homelab2 homelab.c preliminary #Homelab 3 1983 Jozsef and Endre Lukacs homelab3 homelab2 homelab.c preliminary #Homelab 4 1984 Jozsef and Endre Lukacs homelab4 homelab2 homelab.c preliminary #Hubler/Everts Bernd Hubler, Klaus-Peter Evert huebler huebler.c preliminary #IBM PC 5150 1981 International Business Machines ibm5150 pc.c good #IBM PC Jr 1983 International Business Machines ibmpcjr ibm5150 pc.c preliminary #IBM PC/AT 5170 1984 International Business Machines ibm5170 at.c preliminary #IBM PC/AT 5170 8MHz 1985 International Business Machines ibm5170a ibm5170 at.c preliminary #IBM PC/XT-286 5162 1985 International Business Machines ibm5162 ibm5170 at.c preliminary #IBM PS2 Model 30 286 1988 International Business Machines i8530286 ibm5170 at.c preliminary #IBM XT 5160 1982 International Business Machines ibm5160 ibm5150 pc.c good #IQ-1000 DPC-100 (Korea) 1984 Daewoo dpc100 msx msx.c good #IQ-1000 DPC-180 (Korea) 1984 Daewoo dpc180 msx msx.c good #IQ-1000 DPC-200 (Korea) 1984 Daewoo dpc200 msx msx.c good #IQ-151 ZPA Novy Bor iq151 iq151.c preliminary #IQ-2000 CPC-300 (Korea) 1986 Daewoo cpc300 msx2 msx.c good #IQ-2000 CPC-300E (Korea) 1986 Daewoo cpc300e msx2 msx.c good #IRIS Indigo (R4400, 150MHz) 1993 Silicon Graphics, Inc ip204415 ip20.c preliminary #ITT Tele-Match Processor ITT itttelma channlf2 channelf.c good #Indigo2 (R4400, 150MHz) 1994 Silicon Graphics, Inc ip244415 ip22.c preliminary #Indy (R4600, 133MHz) 1993 Silicon Graphics, Inc ip224613 ip22.c preliminary #Indy (R5000, 150MHz) 1993 Silicon Graphics, Inc ip225015 ip22.c preliminary #Ingelen Tele-Match Processor 1978 Ingelen ingtelma channlf2 channelf.c good #Intellivision 1979 Mattel intv intv.c good #Intellivision (Sears) 1981 Mattel intvsrs intv intv.c good #Intellivision Keyboard Component (Unreleased) 1981 Mattel intvkbd intv intv.c preliminary #Interact Family Computer 1979 Interact interact interact.c preliminary #Inves Spectrum 48K+ 1986 Investronica inves spectrum spectrum.c good #Irisha 1983 MGU irisha irisha.c preliminary #Ivel Ultra 1984 Ivasim ivelultr apple2 apple2.c good #JET 1990 Electromagnetica jet spectrum spectrum.c good #JR-200 National jr200 jr200.c preliminary #Jupiter Ace 1981 Cantab jupiter jupiter.c good #KC 85/3 1987 VEB Mikroelektronik kc85_3 kc.c preliminary #KC 85/4 1989 VEB Mikroelektronik kc85_4 kc85_3 kc.c preliminary #KC 85/4 + Disk Interface Module (D004) 1989 VEB Mikroelektronik kc85_4d kc85_3 kc.c preliminary #KC Compact 1989 VEB Mikroelektronik kccomp cpc464 amstrad.c good #KIM-1 1975 MOS Technologies kim1 kim1.c good #Kaypro 10 Non Linear Systems kaypro10 kaypro.c preliminary #Kaypro 2x 1984 Non Linear Systems kaypro2x kaypro.c preliminary #Kaypro 4 - 4/83 Non Linear Systems kaypro4 kayproii kaypro.c preliminary #Kaypro II - 2/83 1983 Non Linear Systems kayproii kaypro.c good #Kompanion 1 1990 compani1 spectrum spectrum.c good #Kramer MC 1987 Manfred Kramer kramermc kramermc.c good #Kvorum 48K 1993 quorum48 spectrum spectrum.c good #Kyotronic 85 (Japan) 1983 Kyosei kc85 kyocera.c good #LC-80 Unknown lc80 lc80.c preliminary #LLC-1 1984 llc1 llc.c preliminary #LLC-2 1984 llc2 llc1 llc.c good #LNW-80 1981 LNW Research lnw80 trs80 trs80.c good #Lambda 8300 1982 Lambda Electronics Ltd lambda zx81 zx.c good #Laser 110 1983 Video Technology laser110 vtech1.c good #Laser 110 (Germany) 1983 Sanyo las110de laser110 vtech1.c good #Laser 128 (rev 4) 1987 Video Technology laser128 apple2c apple2.c preliminary #Laser 128ex (rev 4a) 1987 Video Technology las128ex apple2c apple2.c preliminary #Laser 200 1983 Video Technology laser200 vtech1.c good #Laser 210 1984 Video Technology laser210 vtech1.c good #Laser 210 (Germany) 1984 Sanyo las210de laser210 vtech1.c good #Laser 3000 1983 Video Technology las3000 apple2 apple2.c preliminary #Laser 310 1984 Video Technology laser310 vtech1.c good #Laser 350 Video Technology laser350 vtech2.c good #Laser 500 Video Technology laser500 laser350 vtech2.c good #Laser 700 Video Technology laser700 laser350 vtech2.c good #Lik 1985 lik special special.c good #Lisa 1983 Apple Computer lisa lisa.c preliminary #Lisa2 1984 Apple Computer lisa2 lisa.c preliminary #Lisa2/10 1984 Apple Computer lisa210 lisa2 lisa.c preliminary #Luxor Video Entertainment Computer Luxor luxorvec channlf2 channelf.c good #Luxor Video Entertainment System Luxor luxorves channelf channelf.c good #Lviv 1989 V. I. Lenin lviv lviv.c good #Lynx 1989 Atari lynx lynx.c preliminary #Lynx 128 1983 Camputers camply128 camplynx camplynx.c preliminary #Lynx 48 1983 Camputers camplynx camplynx.c preliminary #Lynx 96 1983 Camputers camply96 camplynx camplynx.c preliminary #Lynx II 1991 Atari lynx2 lynx lynx.c preliminary #M-10 1983 Olivetti olivm10 kc85 kyocera.c good #M82 Display Unit Nintendo m82 nes nes.c preliminary #MC-10 1983 Tandy Radio Shack mc10 mc10.c good #MC-1000 CCE mc1000 mc1000.c preliminary #MC-80.21/22 VEB Elektronik Gera mc8020 mc80.c preliminary #MC-80.30/31 VEB Elektronik Gera mc8030 mc8020 mc80.c preliminary #MEK6800D2 1977 Motorola mekd2 mekd2.c preliminary #MK-85 Elektronika mk85 mk85.c preliminary #MK-90 Elektronika mk90 mk90.c preliminary #ML-F80 1983 Mitsubishi mlf80 msx msx.c good #ML-FX1 1983 Mitsubishi mlfx1 msx msx.c good #MO5 1984 Thomson mo5 thomson.c good #MO5 NR 1986 Thomson mo5nr thomson.c good #MO5E 1986 Thomson mo5e mo5 thomson.c good #MO6 1986 Thomson mo6 thomson.c good #MPC-100 1985 Sanyo mpc100 msx msx.c good #MSX 1983 ASCII & Microsoft msx msx.c good #MSX2 1985 ASCII & Microsoft msx2 msx.c good #MSX2+ 1988 ASCII & Microsoft msx2p msx.c good #MTX 500 1983 Memotech Ltd. mtx500 mtx512 mtx.c good #MTX 512 1983 Memotech Ltd. mtx512 mtx.c good #MZ-1500 1984 Sharp mz1500 mz700.c preliminary #MZ-2500 1985 Sharp mz2500 mz700.c preliminary #MZ-700 1982 Sharp mz700 mz700.c good #MZ-700 (Japan) 1982 Sharp mz700j mz700 mz700.c good #MZ-800 1984 Sharp mz800 mz700.c preliminary #MZ-80A 1982 Sharp mz80a mz80.c preliminary #MZ-80B 1981 Sharp mz80b mz80.c preliminary #MZ-80K 1979 Sharp mz80k mz80kj mz80.c good #MZ-80K (Japanese) 1979 Sharp mz80kj mz80.c good #Macintosh 128k 1984 Apple Computer mac128k mac.c preliminary #Macintosh 512k 1984 Apple Computer mac512k mac128k mac.c preliminary #Macintosh 512ke 1986 Apple Computer mac512ke macplus mac.c good #Macintosh Classic 1990 Apple Computer macclasc mac.c preliminary #Macintosh Plus 1986 Apple Computer macplus mac.c good #Macintosh SE 1987 Apple Computer macse mac.c good #Macintosh XL 1985 Apple Computer macxl lisa2 lisa.c good #Magic 6 1993 magic6 spectrum spectrum.c good #Master System (Japan) 1987 Sega smsj sms sms.c good #Master System I 1986 Sega sms1 sms sms.c good #Master System I (PAL) 1986 Sega sms1pal sms sms.c good #Master System II 1990 Sega sms sms.c good #Master System II (PAL) 1990 Sega smspal sms sms.c good #Master System Store Display Unit 1986 Sega smssdisp sms sms.c preliminary #Mato 1985 Statny mato pmd851 pmd85.c good #Mega Drive (Europe, PAL) 1990 Sega megadriv genesis genesis.c good #Mega Drive (Japan, NTSC) 1988 Sega megadrij genesis genesis.c good #Mega-CD (Europe, PAL) 1993 Sega megacd genesis.c preliminary #Mega-CD (Japan, NTSC) 1991 Sega megacdj megacd genesis.c preliminary #MegaDuck/Cougar Boy 1993 Creatronic/Videojet/Timlex/Cougar megaduck gb.c good #Mephisto 4 Schach Computer 1987 Hegener & Glaser mm4 mephisto.c good #Mephisto 5.0 Schach Computer 1990 Hegener & Glaser mm50 mm5 mephisto.c good #Mephisto 5.1 Schach Computer 1990 Hegener & Glaser mm5 mephisto.c good #Mephisto Amsterdam 1984 Hegener & Glaser Muenchen amsterd glasgow glasgow.c good #Mephisto Dallas 1984 Hegener & Glaser Muenchen dallas glasgow glasgow.c good #Mephisto Dallas 16 Bit 1984 Hegener & Glaser Muenchen dallas16 glasgow glasgow.c good #Mephisto Dallas 32 Bit 1984 Hegener & Glaser Muenchen dallas32 glasgow glasgow.c good #Mephisto III S Glasgow 1984 Hegener & Glaser Muenchen glasgow glasgow.c good #Mephisto PHC 64 1985 Hegener & Glaser phc64 ep64 enterp.c imperfect #Mephisto Rebel 5 Schach Computer 1986 Hegener & Glaser rebel5 mephisto.c good #Mephisto Roma 1984 Hegener & Glaser Muenchen roma glasgow glasgow.c preliminary #Mephisto Roma 32 Bit 1984 Hegener & Glaser Muenchen roma32 glasgow glasgow.c good #Micro Professor 1 1979 Multitech mpf1 mpf1.c good #Micro Professor 1B 1979 Multitech mpf1b mpf1 mpf1.c good #MicroMainFrame 9000 (Sweden, CRTC 50Hz) Commodore Business Machines Co. mmf9000s superpet pet.c preliminary #Microbee 16 Standard 1982 Applied Technology mbee mbee.c good #Microbee 32 IC 1982 Applied Technology mbeeic mbee mbee.c good #Microbee 32 PC85 1985 Applied Technology mbeepc85 mbee mbee.c good #Microbee 32 Personal Communicator 1982 Applied Technology mbeepc mbee mbee.c good #Microbee 32 Premium PC85 1985 Applied Technology mbeeppc mbee mbee.c preliminary #Microbee 56k 1986 Applied Technology mbee56 mbee mbee.c preliminary #Microbee 64k 1986 Applied Technology mbee64 mbee mbee.c preliminary #Microprofessor III 1983 Multitech mprof3 apple2e apple2.c good #Microtan 65 1979 Tangerine microtan microtan.c good #Mikro-80 1983 mikro80 mikro80.c good #MikroMikko 1 M6 1981 Nokia Data mm1m6 mikromik.c preliminary #MikroMikko 1 M7 1981 Nokia Data mm1m7 mm1m6 mikromik.c preliminary #Mikrosha 1987 Lianozovo Electromechanical Factory mikrosha radio86 mikrosha.c good #Mistrum 1988 Amaterske RADIO mistrum spectrum spectrum.c good #NC100 1992 Amstrad plc nc100 nc.c good #NC150 1992 Amstrad plc nc150 nc100 nc.c good #NC200 1993 Amstrad plc nc200 nc.c good #NEAT (CGA, MF2 Keyboard) 1989 neat ibm5170 at.c preliminary #NMS-801 1983 Philips nms801 msx msx.c good #NMS-8220 (12-jun-1986) 1986 Philips nms8220 msx2 msx.c good #NMS-8220 (13-aug-1986) 1986 Philips nms8220a msx2 msx.c good #NMS-8245 1986 Philips nms8245 msx2 msx.c good #NMS-8245F 1986 Philips nms8245f msx2 msx.c good #NMS-8250 1986 Philips nms8250 msx2 msx.c good #NMS-8255 1986 Philips nms8255 msx2 msx.c good #NMS-8280 1986 Philips nms8280 msx2 msx.c good #NMS-8280G 1986 Philips nms8280g msx2 msx.c good #Nanos Ingenieurhochschule fur Seefahrt Warnemunde/Wustrow nanos nanos.c preliminary #Nascom 1 1978 Nascom Microcomputers nascom1 nascom1.c good #Nascom 2 1979 Nascom Microcomputers nascom2 nascom1 nascom1.c good #Neo-Geo AES 1990 SNK aes ng_aes.c preliminary #Neo-Geo CD 1994 SNK neocd aes ng_aes.c preliminary #Neo-Geo CDZ 1996 SNK neocdz aes ng_aes.c preliminary #NeoGeo Pocket 1998 SNK ngp ngp.c good #NeoGeo Pocket Color 1999 SNK ngpc ngp ngp.c good #NewBrain A 1981 Grundy Business Systems Ltd. newbraia newbrain newbrain.c preliminary #NewBrain AD 1981 Grundy Business Systems Ltd. newbrain newbrain.c preliminary #NewBrain AD with Expansion Interface 1981 Grundy Business Systems Ltd. newbraie newbrain newbrain.c preliminary #NewBrain MD 1981 Grundy Business Systems Ltd. newbraim newbrain newbrain.c preliminary #Nintendo 64 1996 Nintendo n64 n64.c preliminary #Nintendo Entertainment System (PAL) 1987 Nintendo nespal nes nes.c preliminary #Nintendo Entertainment System / Famicom (NTSC) 1985 Nintendo nes nes.c preliminary #OSCOM Nano 1980 OSCOM Oy oscnano tmc2000 tmc1800.c good #Odyssey 2 1978 Magnavox odyssey2 odyssey2.c imperfect #Olivetti L1 M20 1981 Olivetti m20 m20.c preliminary #Olivetti L1 M40 1981 Olivetti m40 m20 m20.c preliminary #Omni II Non Linear Systems omni2 kayproii kaypro.c preliminary #Ondra 1989 Tesla ondrat ondra.c good #Ondra ViLi 1989 ViLi ondrav ondrat ondra.c good #Orao 102 1984 PEL Varazdin orao orao.c good #Orao 103 1985 PEL Varazdin orao103 orao orao.c good #Oric 1 1983 Tangerine oric1 oric.c good #Oric Atmos 1984 Tangerine orica oric1 oric.c good #Oric Telestrat 1986 Tangerine telstrat oric1 oric.c preliminary #Orion 128 1990 orion128 orion.c good #Orion 128 (MS7007) 1990 orionms orion128 orion.c good #Orion 128 + Z80 Card II 1990 orionz80 orion128 orion.c good #Orion 128 + Z80 Card II (MS7007) 1990 orionzms orion128 orion.c good #Orion 128 + Z80 Card II + IDE 1990 orionide orion128 orion.c good #Orion 128 + Z80 Card II + IDE (MS7007) 1990 orionidm orion128 orion.c good #Orion Pro 1994 orionpro orion128 orion.c good #Orizon-Micro orizon spectrum spectrum.c good #Osborne-1 1981 Osborne osborne1 osborne1.c good #P500 (proto, a.k.a. B128-40 or Pet-II) 1983 Commodore Business Machines Co. p500 cbmb.c preliminary #PC (CGA) 1987 MESS pc ibm5150 pc.c good #PC (Hercules) 1987 MESS pcherc ibm5150 pc.c good #PC (MDA) 1987 MESS pcmda ibm5150 pc.c good #PC Engine 1987 Nippon Electronic Company pce pce.c imperfect #PC-6001 1981 Nippon Electronic Company pc6001 pc6001.c preliminary #PC-6001A 1981 Nippon Electronic Company pc6001a pc6001 pc6001.c preliminary #PC-6001mkII 1983 Nippon Electronic Company pc6001m2 pc6001 pc6001.c preliminary #PC-6001mkIISR 1984 Nippon Electronic Company pc6001sr pc6001 pc6001.c preliminary #PC-6600 1983 Nippon Electronic Company pc6600 pc6001 pc6001.c preliminary #PC-6600SR 1984 Nippon Electronic Company pc6600sr pc6001 pc6001.c preliminary #PC-8001 (Lores display, VSYNC 15KHz) 1979 Nippon Electronic Company pc8001 pc8801.c preliminary #PC-8001 Mk2 (Lores display, VSYNC 15KHz) 1983 Nippon Electronic Company pc8001m2 pc8801.c preliminary #PC-8001 MkII (Lores display, VSYNC 15KHz) 1983 Nippon Electronic Company pc88m2 pc8801 pc8801.c preliminary #PC-8201A 1983 NEC npc8201a kyocera.c good #PC-8500 1985 NEC pc8500 pc8401a.c preliminary #PC-88 VA 1987 Nippon Electronic Company pc88va pc8801.c preliminary #PC-8801 (Lores display, VSYNC 15KHz) 1981 Nippon Electronic Company pc8801 pc8801.c preliminary #PC-8801 FA (Hires display, VSYNC 24KHz) 1987 Nippon Electronic Company pc8801fa pc88m2sl pc8801.c good #PC-8801 MA (Hires display, VSYNC 24KHz) 1987 Nippon Electronic Company pc8801ma pc88m2sl pc8801.c good #PC-8801 MA2 (Hires display, VSYNC 24KHz) 1988 Nippon Electronic Company pc8801ma2 pc88m2sl pc8801.c good #PC-8801 MC (Hires display, VSYNC 24KHz) 1989 Nippon Electronic Company pc8801mc pc88m2sl pc8801.c good #PC-8801 MH (Hires display, VSYNC 24KHz) 1986 Nippon Electronic Company pc8801mh pc88m2sl pc8801.c good #PC-8801 MkIIFR (Hires display, VSYNC 24KHz) 1985 Nippon Electronic Company pc88m2fr pc88m2sl pc8801.c good #PC-8801 MkIIMR (Hires display, VSYNC 24KHz) 1985 Nippon Electronic Company pc88m2mr pc88m2sl pc8801.c good #PC-8801 MkIISR (Hires display, VSYNC 24KHz) 1985 Nippon Electronic Company pc88m2sh pc88m2sl pc8801.c good #PC-8801 MkIISR (Lores display, VSYNC 15KHz) 1985 Nippon Electronic Company pc88m2sl pc8801.c good #PC-9801 1981 Nippon Electronic Company pc9801 pc98.c preliminary #PC-9821 (98MATE) 1993 Nippon Electronic Company pc9821 pc98.c preliminary #PC-FX 1994 NEC pcfx pcfx.c preliminary #PC/AT (CGA, MF2 Keyboard) 1987 at ibm5170 at.c preliminary #PC/AT (VGA, MF2 Keyboard) 1987 atvga at.c preliminary #PC/AT 386(CGA, MF2 Keyboard) 1988 MITAC INC at386 ibm5170 at.c preliminary #PC/AT 486(CGA, MF2 Keyboard) 1990 at486 ibm5170 at.c preliminary #PC/AT 586(CGA, MF2 Keyboard) 1990 at586 ibm5170 at.c preliminary #PC/M 1988 Mugler/Mathes pcm pcm.c preliminary #PC/XT (VGA, MF2 Keyboard) 1987 xtvga ibm5150 pc.c preliminary #PC200 Professional Series 1988 Sinclair Research pc200 ibm5150 pc.c preliminary #PC8300 1984 Your Computer pc8300 zx81 zx.c good #PCW10 1993 Amstrad plc pcw10 pcw8256 pcw.c preliminary #PCW16 1995 Amstrad plc pcw16 pcw16.c preliminary #PCW8256 1985 Amstrad plc pcw8256 pcw.c preliminary #PCW8512 1985 Amstrad plc pcw8512 pcw8256 pcw.c preliminary #PCW9256 1987 Amstrad plc pcw9256 pcw8256 pcw.c preliminary #PCW9512 (+) 1987 Amstrad plc pcw9512 pcw8256 pcw.c preliminary #PDP-1 1961 Digital Equipment Corporation pdp1 pdp1.c good #PET 2001 1977 Commodore Business Machines Co. pet2001 pet.c preliminary #PET 2001-B 1979 Commodore Business Machines Co. pet2001b pet2001 pet.c preliminary #PET 2001-N 1979 Commodore Business Machines Co. pet2001n pet2001 pet.c preliminary #PET 40xx (Basic 4, CRTC 60Hz, 40 columns) 1981 Commodore Business Machines Co. pet40n pet2001 pet.c preliminary #PET 40xx (Basic 4, CRTC 60Hz, 80 columns) 1981 Commodore Business Machines Co. pet40b pet80 pet.c preliminary #PET 40xx (Basic 4, no CRTC, Business keyboard) 1980 Commodore Business Machines Co. pet40ob pet2001 pet.c preliminary #PET 40xx (Basic 4, no CRTC, Normal keyboard) 1980 Commodore Business Machines Co. pet40on pet2001 pet.c preliminary #PET 64 (NTSC) 1983 Commodore Business Machines Co. pet64 c64 c64.c good #PET 80xx (Basic 4, CRTC 60Hz, 80 columns) 1981 Commodore Business Machines Co. pet80 pet.c preliminary #PK-6128c 1987 pk6128c vector06 vector06.c preliminary #PK-8020 Korvet 1987 korvet pk8020.c preliminary #PK8000 Sura/Hobby 1987 BP EVM hobby pk8000.c preliminary #PK8000 Vesta 1988 BP EVM vesta hobby pk8000.c preliminary #PMD-85.1 1985 Tesla pmd851 pmd85.c good #PMD-85.2 1985 Tesla pmd852 pmd851 pmd85.c good #PMD-85.2A 1985 Tesla pmd852a pmd851 pmd85.c good #PMD-85.2B 1985 Tesla pmd852b pmd851 pmd85.c good #PMD-85.3 1988 Tesla pmd853 pmd851 pmd85.c good #PMI-80 Tesla pmi80 pmi80.c preliminary #PP-01 ZVT pp01 pp01.c preliminary #PX-07 1985 Pioneer piopx7 msx msx.c good #PX-4 1985 Epson px4 px4.c good #PX-4+ 1985 Epson px4p px4 px4.c good #PX-8 1984 Epson px8 px8.c preliminary #Palm III 1998 3Com palmiii pilot1k palm.c preliminary #Palm IIIc 1998 Palm Inc. palmiiic pilot1k palm.c preliminary #Palm Pilot Personal 1997 U.S. Robotics palmpers pilot1k palm.c preliminary #Palm Pilot Pro 1997 U.S. Robotics palmpro pilot1k palm.c preliminary #Palm V 1999 3Com palmv pilot1k palm.c preliminary #Palm Vx 1999 Palm Inc. palmvx pilot1k palm.c preliminary #Palm m100 2000 Palm Inc. palmm100 pilot1k palm.c preliminary #Palm m130 2000 Palm Inc. palmm130 pilot1k palm.c preliminary #Palm m505 2001 Palm Inc. palmm505 pilot1k palm.c preliminary #Palm m515 2001 Palm Inc. palmm515 pilot1k palm.c preliminary #Partner-01.01 1987 SAM SKB VM partner radio86 partner.c preliminary #PasoGo 1996 KOEI pasogo pasogo.c preliminary #Pecom 64 1987 Ei Nis pecom64 pecom.c good #Pentagon ??? pentagon spec128 pentagon.c preliminary #Personal Arcade 1988 Telegames prsarcde czz50 coleco.c good #Personal Speech System 1982 Votrax votrpss votrpss.c preliminary #Philips P2000M 1980 Philips p2000m p2000t p2000t.c good #Philips P2000T 1980 Philips p2000t p2000t.c good #Pico (Europe, PAL) 1994 Sega pico genesis.c good #Pico (Japan, NTSC) 1993 Sega picoj pico genesis.c good #Pico (USA, NTSC) 1994 Sega picou pico genesis.c good #Pilot 1000 1996 U.S. Robotics pilot1k palm.c preliminary #Pilot 5000 1996 U.S. Robotics pilot5k pilot1k palm.c preliminary #Plydin-601 Mikroelektronika ply601 ply601.c preliminary #Plydin-601A Mikroelektronika ply601a ply601 ply601.c preliminary #Pocket Computer 1245 1982 Sharp pc1245 pocketc.c preliminary #Pocket Computer 1250 1982 Sharp pc1250 pocketc.c good #Pocket Computer 1251 1982 Sharp pc1251 pc1250 pocketc.c good #Pocket Computer 1255 1982 Sharp pc1255 pc1250 pocketc.c good #Pocket Computer 1260 1982 Sharp pc1260 pocketc.c preliminary #Pocket Computer 1261/1262 1982 Sharp pc1261 pc1260 pocketc.c preliminary #Pocket Computer 1350 1984 Sharp pc1350 pocketc.c good #Pocket Computer 1401 1983 Sharp pc1401 pocketc.c good #Pocket Computer 1402 1984 Sharp pc1402 pc1401 pocketc.c good #Pocket Computer 1403 Sharp pc1403 pocketc.c preliminary #Pocket Computer 1403H Sharp pc1403h pc1403 pocketc.c preliminary #Pokemon Mini 1999 Nintendo pokemini pokemini.c preliminary #Poly-88 1976 PolyMorphic Systems poly88 poly88.c good #Poly-8813 1977 PolyMorphic Systems poly8813 poly88 poly88.c preliminary #Poly-Computer 880 VEB Polytechnik poly880 poly880.c preliminary #Power 3000 1983 Creon Enterprises pow3000 zx81 zx.c good #Pravetz 82 1982 Pravetz prav82 apple2 apple2.c good #Pravetz 8C 1989 Pravetz prav8c apple2c apple2.c good #Pravetz 8D 1985 Pravetz prav8d oric1 oric.c good #Pravetz 8D (Disk ROM) 1989 Pravetz prav8dd oric1 oric.c good #Pravetz 8M 1985 Pravetz prav8m apple2 apple2.c good #Primo A-32 1984 Microkey primoa32 primo.c good #Primo A-48 1984 Microkey primoa48 primoa32 primo.c good #Primo A-64 1984 Microkey primoa64 primoa32 primo.c good #Primo B-32 1984 Microkey primob32 primoa32 primo.c good #Primo B-48 1984 Microkey primob48 primoa32 primo.c good #Primo B-64 1984 Microkey primob64 primoa32 primo.c good #Primo C-64 1984 Microkey primoc64 primoa32 primo.c preliminary #Prodest PC 128 1986 Olivetti / Thomson pro128 mo6 thomson.c good #QL (Denmark) 1985 Sinclair Research Ltd ql_dk ql ql.c preliminary #QL (France) 1985 Sinclair Research Ltd ql_fr ql ql.c good #QL (Germany) 1985 Sinclair Research Ltd ql_de ql ql.c good #QL (Greece) 1985 Sinclair Research Ltd ql_gr ql ql.c good #QL (Italy) 1985 Sinclair Research Ltd ql_it ql ql.c good #QL (Spain) 1985 Sinclair Research Ltd ql_es ql ql.c good #QL (Sweden) 1985 Sinclair Research Ltd ql_se ql ql.c good #QL (UK) 1984 Sinclair Research Ltd ql ql.c good #QL (USA) 1985 Sinclair Research Ltd ql_us ql ql.c good #QX-10 Epson qx10 qx10.c preliminary #RS 128 1984 Memotech Ltd. rs128 mtx512 mtx.c good #Radio-86RK 1986 radio86 radio86.c good #Radio-86RK (16K RAM) 1986 radio16 radio86 radio86.c good #Radio-86RK (4K ROM) 1986 radio4k radio86 radio86.c good #Radio-86RK (MS7007 16K RAM) 1986 rk700716 radio86 radio86.c good #Radio-86RK (MS7007) 1986 rk7007 radio86 radio86.c good #Radio-86RK (ROM-Disk) 1986 radiorom radio86 radio86.c good #Radio-86RK (ROM/RAM Disk) 1986 radioram radio86 radio86.c good #Radio-99DM 1993 radio99 mikro80 mikro80.c good #Radionic 1983 Komtek radionic trs80 trs80.c good #Rameses (Oceania) 1982 Hanimex rameses crvision crvision.c good #Ringo 470 1983 Ritas do Brasil Ltda ringo470 zx81 zx.c preliminary #Robotron 1715 1986 Robotron rt1715 rt1715.c preliminary #Robotron 1715W 1986 Robotron rt1715w rt1715 rt1715.c preliminary #SABA Videoplay 1977 SABA sabavdpl channelf channelf.c good #SABA Videoplay 2 1978 SABA sabavpl2 channlf2 channelf.c good #SAPI-1 ZPS 1 1985 Tesla sapi1 sapi1.c good #SC-3000 1983 Sega sc3000 sg1000.c good #SC-3000/Super Control Station SF-7000 1983 Sega sf7000 sc3000 sg1000.c good #SC-3000H 1983 Sega sc3000h sc3000 sg1000.c good #SC-80 Unknown sc80 sc80.c preliminary #SG-1000 1983 Sega sg1000 sg1000.c good #SG-1000 II 1984 Sega sg1000m2 sg1000 sg1000.c good #SG-1000 Mark III 1984 Sega sg1000m3 sms sms.c good #SGCPU (a.k.a. 99/4P) 1996 snug ti99_4p ti99_4p.c preliminary #SPC-1000 1982 Samsung spc1000 spc1000.c preliminary #SPT 1500 Symbol spt1500 pilot1k palm.c preliminary #SPT 1700 Symbol spt1700 pilot1k palm.c preliminary #SPT 1740 Symbol spt1740 pilot1k palm.c preliminary #SVI-318 (NTSC) 1983 Spectravideo svi318n svi318 svi318.c good #SVI-318 (PAL) 1983 Spectravideo svi318 svi318.c good #SVI-328 (NTSC) 1983 Spectravideo svi328n svi318 svi318.c good #SVI-328 (NTSC) + SVI-806 80 column card 1983 Spectravideo sv328n80 svi318 svi318.c good #SVI-328 (PAL) 1983 Spectravideo svi328 svi318 svi318.c good #SVI-328 (PAL) + SVI-806 80 column card 1983 Spectravideo sv328p80 svi318 svi318.c good #SVI-603 Coleco Game Adapter 1983 Spectravideo colecob coleco coleco.c good #SVI-728 1985 Spectravideo svi728 msx msx.c good #SVI-738 1985 Spectravideo svi738 msx msx.c good #SVI-738 (Swedish) 1985 Spectravideo svi738sw msx msx.c good #SX-64 Executive Computer (PAL) 1984 Commodore Business Machines Co. sx64 c64 c64.c preliminary #SYM-1/SY-VIM-1 1978 Synertek Systems Corp. sym1 sym1.c good #Sam Coupe 1989 Miles Gordon Technology plc samcoupe samcoupe.c good #Saturn (Japan) 1994 Sega saturnjp saturn saturn.c preliminary #Saturn (PAL) 1994 Sega saturneu saturn saturn.c preliminary #Saturn (USA) 1994 Sega saturn saturn.c preliminary #Schachcomputer SC1 VEB Mikroelektronik Erfurt sc1 sc1.c preliminary #Schachcomputer SC2 VEB Mikroelektronik Erfurt sc2 sc2.c preliminary #Sega CD (USA, NTSC) 1992 Sega segacd megacd genesis.c preliminary #Sega CD (USA, NTSC, w/32X) 1994 Sega 32x_scd megacd genesis.c preliminary #Sharp X68000 1987 Sharp x68000 x68k.c imperfect #Sharp X68000 1987 Sharp x68000_alt x68k.c imperfect #Small-Scale Experimental Machine (SSEM), 'Baby' 1948 Manchester University ssem ssem.c preliminary #Socrates Educational Video System 1988 V-tech socrates socrates.c preliminary #Socrates SAITOUT 1988 V-tech socratfc socrates socrates.c preliminary #Sony PlayStation (Asia-Pacific) 1995 Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. psa psj psx.c imperfect #Sony PlayStation (Europe) 1995 Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. pse psj psx.c imperfect #Sony PlayStation (Japan) 1994 Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. psj psx.c imperfect #Sony PlayStation (USA) 1995 Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. psu psj psx.c imperfect #Sony PocketStation 1999 Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. pockstat pockstat.c preliminary #Sorcerer 1979 Exidy Inc exidy exidy.c good #Sorcerer (Cassette only) 1979 Exidy Inc exidyd exidy exidy.c good #Sord M5 1983 Sord sordm5 sord.c good #Sord M5 + PI5 + FD5 1983 Sord srdm5fd5 sordm5 sord.c good #Specialist 1985 special special.c good #Specialist + hires graph 1985 specialp special special.c good #Specialist MX 1985 specimx special special.c good #Spectrum I+ 1984 Roy Abel & Associates raaspec vectrex vectrex.c good #Spektr-001 1986 spektr01 radio86 radio86.c good #Studio II 1977 RCA studio2 studio2.c good #Super Famicom Box (NTSC) Nintendo sfcbox snes snes.c preliminary #Super Game Boy 1994 Nintendo supergb gb.c good #Super Nintendo Entertainment System (PAL) 1991 Nintendo snespal snes snes.c imperfect #Super Nintendo Entertainment System / Super Famicom (NTSC) 1989 Nintendo snes snes.c imperfect #Super Vision 1992 Watara svision svision.c good #Super Vision (NTSC TV Link Colored) 1993 Watara svisionn svision svision.c good #Super Vision (PAL TV Link Colored) 1993 Watara svisionp svision svision.c good #Super Vision (PeT Communication Simulation) 1992 Watara svisions svision svision.c good #Super-80 (8R0) 1981 Dick Smith Electronics super80m super80 super80.c good #Super-80 (El Graphix 4) 1981 Dick Smith Electronics super80e super80 super80.c good #Super-80 (V1.2) 1981 Dick Smith Electronics super80 super80.c good #Super-80 (V2.2) 1981 Dick Smith Electronics super80d super80 super80.c good #Super-80 (with VDUEB) 1981 Dick Smith Electronics super80r super80 super80.c good #Super-80 (with enhanced VDUEB) 1981 Dick Smith Electronics super80v super80 super80.c good #SuperGrafx 1989 Nippon Electronic Company sgx pce pce.c imperfect #SuperPET (CRTC 50Hz) 1981 Commodore Business Machines Co. superpet pet.c preliminary #Superboard II Model 600 (Rev. B) 1978 Ohio Scientific sb2m600b osi.c good #System 1 1978 Acorn acrnsys1 acrnsys1.c preliminary #System 2900 Systems Group sys2900 sys2900.c preliminary #System-80 1980 EACA Computers Ltd. sys80 trs80 trs80.c good #T9000 1980 Thomson t9000 to7 thomson.c good #TC-2048 1984 Timex of Portugal tc2048 spectrum timex.c good #TEC-1 1984 Talking Electronics magazine tec1 tec1.c good #TI Avigo 100 PDA 1997 Texas Instruments avigo avigo.c preliminary #TI Model 990/10 Minicomputer System 1975 Texas Instruments ti990_10 ti990_10.c preliminary #TI Model 990/4 Microcomputer System 1976 Texas Instruments ti990_4 ti990_4.c preliminary #TI-73 1988 Texas Instruments ti73 ti85.c preliminary #TI-81 1990 Texas Instruments ti81 ti85.c good #TI-82 1993 Texas Instruments ti82 ti85.c preliminary #TI-83 1996 Texas Instruments ti83 ti85.c preliminary #TI-83 Plus 1999 Texas Instruments ti83p ti85.c preliminary #TI-83 Plus Silver Edition 2001 Texas Instruments ti83pse ti85.c preliminary #TI-84 Plus Silver Edition 2004 Texas Instruments ti84pse ti85.c preliminary #TI-85 1992 Texas Instruments ti85 ti85.c good #TI-86 1997 Texas Instruments ti86 ti85.c good #TI-89 1998 ti89 ti89 ti89.c preliminary #TI-92 1995 ti92 ti92 ti89.c preliminary #TI-92 Plus 1999 ti92p ti92p ti89.c preliminary #TI-99/2 BASIC Computer (24kb ROMs) 1983 Texas Instruments ti99_224 ti99_2.c preliminary #TI-99/2 BASIC Computer (32kb ROMs) 1983 Texas Instruments ti99_232 ti99_224 ti99_2.c preliminary #TI-99/8 Computer (Europe) 1983 Texas Instruments ti99_8e ti99_8 ti99_8.c good #TI-99/8 Computer (US) 1983 Texas Instruments ti99_8 ti99_8.c good #TI99/4 Home Computer (Europe) 1980 Texas Instruments ti99_4e ti99_4 ti99_4x.c good #TI99/4 Home Computer (US) 1979 Texas Instruments ti99_4 ti99_4x.c good #TI99/4A Home Computer (Europe) 1981 Texas Instruments ti99_4ae ti99_4a ti99_4x.c good #TI99/4A Home Computer (US) 1981 Texas Instruments ti99_4a ti99_4x.c good #TI99/4A Home Computer with EVPC 1994 Texas Instruments ti99_4ev ti99_4a ti99_4x.c good #TK-90x Color Computer 1985 Micro Digital tk90x spectrum spectrum.c good #TK-95 Color Computer 1986 Micro Digital tk95 spectrum spectrum.c good #TK85 1983 Microdigital tk85 zx81 zx.c good #TM 990/189 University Board microcomputer with University Basic 1978 Texas Instruments 990189 tm990189.c good #TM 990/189 University Board microcomputer with University Basic and Video Board Interface 1980 Texas Instruments 990189v 990189 tm990189.c good #TO7 1982 Thomson to7 thomson.c good #TO7/70 1984 Thomson to770 thomson.c good #TO7/70 arabic 1984 Thomson to770a to770 thomson.c good #TO8 1986 Thomson to8 thomson.c good #TO8D 1987 Thomson to8d to8 thomson.c good #TO9 1985 Thomson to9 thomson.c imperfect #TO9+ 1986 Thomson to9p thomson.c good #TPC-310 1986 Talent tpc310 msx2 msx.c good #TRS-80 Model 100 1983 Tandy Radio Shack trsm100 kyocera.c good #TRS-80 Model 4 1980 Tandy Radio Shack trs80m4 trs80 trs80.c good #TRS-80 Model 4P 1980 Tandy Radio Shack trs80m4p trs80 trs80.c preliminary #TRS-80 Model I (Level I Basic) 1977 Tandy Radio Shack trs80 trs80.c good #TRS-80 Model I (Level II Basic) 1978 Tandy Radio Shack trs80l2 trs80 trs80.c good #TRS-80 Model III 1980 Tandy Radio Shack trs80m3 trs80 trs80.c good #TRS80 PC-3 Tandy trs80pc3 pc1250 pocketc.c good #TS-2068 1983 Timex Sinclair ts2068 spectrum timex.c good #TV Link PAL Watara tvlinkp svision svision.c good #TX-0 original demonstrator (64 kWords of RAM) 1956 MIT tx0_64kw tx0.c good #TX-0 upgraded system (8 kWords of RAM) 1962 MIT tx0_8kw tx0_64kw tx0.c good #TX-8000 (UK) 1983 Texet tx8000 laser200 vtech1.c good #Tandy 1000HX 1987 Tandy Radio Shack t1000hx ibm5150 pc.c good #Tandy 1000SX 1987 Tandy Radio Shack t1000sx ibm5150 pc.c preliminary #Tandy 102 1986 Tandy Radio Shack tandy102 trsm100 kyocera.c good #Tandy 200 1984 Tandy Radio Shack tandy200 kyocera.c good #Tano Dragon 64 (NTSC) 1983 Dragon Data Ltd/Tano Ltd tanodr64 coco coco.c good #Tatung Einstein TC-01 1984 Tatung einstein einstein.c good #Tatung Einstein TC-01 + 80 column device 1984 Tatung einstei2 einstein.c preliminary #Telmac 2000 1980 Telercas Oy tmc2000 tmc1800.c good #Telmac 2000E 1980 Telercas Oy tmc2000e tmc2000e.c preliminary #Telmac TMC-600 (Sarja II) 1982 Telercas Oy tmc600s2 tmc600.c imperfect #Tiki 100 Tiki Data tiki100 tiki100.c preliminary #Timex Sinclair 1000 1982 Timex Sinclair ts1000 zx81 zx.c good #Timex Sinclair 1500 1983 Timex Sinclair ts1500 zx81 zx.c good #Tomy Tutor Tomy tutor tutor.c good #TurboGrafx 16 1989 Nippon Electronic Company tg16 pce pce.c imperfect #Type 'N Talk 1980 Votrax votrtnt votrtnt.c preliminary #UK-2086 ver. 1.2 1986 Unipolbrit uk2086 spectrum timex.c good #UK101 1979 Compukit uk101 sb2m600b osi.c preliminary #UKNC 1987 ???? uknc uknc.c preliminary #UT-88 1989 ut88 ut88mini ut88.c good #UT-88 mini 1989 ut88mini ut88.c good #UTS-20 Sperry Univac uts20 univac.c preliminary #Unior unior radio86 unior.c preliminary #V-10 1983 Canon canonv10 msx msx.c good #V-20 1983 Canon canonv20 msx msx.c good #V-Saturn 1995 JVC vsaturn saturn saturn.c preliminary #VC 20 (PAL) 1981 Commodore Business Machines Co. vic20pal vic20 vc20.c imperfect #VC 20 (PAL, VC1540) 1981 Commodore Business Machines Co. vic20plv vic20 vc20.c preliminary #VC 20CR (PAL) 1981 Commodore Business Machines Co. vic20crp vic20 vc20.c imperfect #VC 4000 1978 Interton vc4000 vc4000.c imperfect #VCS-80 Eckhard Schiller vcs80 vcs80.c preliminary #VG-5000 1984 Philips vg5k vg5k.c preliminary #VG-8000 1984 Philips vg8000 msx msx.c preliminary #VG-8010 1984 Philips vg8010 msx msx.c preliminary #VG-8010F 1984 Philips vg8010f msx msx.c preliminary #VG-8020-00 1985 Philips vg802000 msx msx.c good #VG-8020-20 1985 Philips vg802020 msx msx.c good #VG-8230 1986 Philips vg8230 msx2 msx.c good #VG-8235 1986 Philips vg8235 msx2 msx.c good #VG-8235F 1986 Philips vg8235f msx2 msx.c good #VG-8240 1986 Philips vg8240 msx2 msx.c good #VIC 20 (NTSC) 1981 Commodore Business Machines Co. vic20 vc20.c imperfect #VIC 20 (NTSC, IEEE488 Interface - SYS45065) 1981 Commodore Business Machines Co. vic20i vic20 vc20.c imperfect #VIC 20 (NTSC, VC1540) 1981 Commodore Business Machines Co. vic20v vic20 vc20.c preliminary #VIC 20 (PAL, Germany) 1981 Commodore Business Machines Co. vc20 vic20 vc20.c imperfect #VIC 20 (PAL, Germany, VC1540) 1981 Commodore Business Machines Co. vc20v vic20 vc20.c preliminary #VIC 20 (PAL, Swedish Expansion Kit) 1981 Commodore Business Machines Co. vic20swe vic20 vc20.c imperfect #VIC 20CR (NTSC) 1981 Commodore Business Machines Co. vic20cr vic20 vc20.c imperfect #VIC 64S 1982 Commodore Business Machines Co. vic64s c64 c64.c good #VIC-1001 (NTSC, Japan) 1981 Commodore Business Machines Co. vic1001 vic20 vc20.c imperfect #VIP64 (SX64 PAL), Swedish Expansion Kit 1984 Commodore Business Machines Co. vip64 c64 c64.c preliminary #VK 100 DEC vk100 vk100.c preliminary #VT100 1979 DEC vt100 vt100.c preliminary #VZ 2000 (Oceania) 1983 Dick Smith Electronics vz2000 crvision crvision.c good #VZ-200 (Oceania) 1984 Dick Smith Electronics vz200 laser210 vtech1.c good #VZ-300 (Oceania) 1984 Dick Smith Electronics vz300 laser310 vtech1.c good #Vector 06c 1987 vector06 vector06.c preliminary #Vector 1200 1987 vec1200 vector06 vector06.c preliminary #Vectrex 1982 General Consumer Electronics vectrex vectrex.c good #Video-Computer-Game Palladium vcg arcadia arcadia.c preliminary #Videopac G7000/C52 1979 Philips videopac odyssey2 odyssey2.c imperfect #Videopac Plus G7400 1983 Philips g7400 odyssey2 odyssey2.c preliminary #Visicom (Japan) 1978 Toshiba visicom studio2 studio2.c imperfect #Visor Edge 2001 Handspring visor pilot1k palm.c preliminary #Visual 1050 Visual Technology Incorporated v1050 v1050.c preliminary #WAVY PHC-23 (Japan) 1988 Sanyo phc23 msx2 msx.c good #WAVY PHC-35J (Japan) 1989 Sanyo phc35j msx2p msx.c good #WAVY PHC-70FD (Japan) 1988 Sanyo phc70fd msx2p msx.c good #WAVY PHC-70FD2 (Japan) 1988 Sanyo phc70fd2 msx2p msx.c good #Wizzard (Oceania) 1982 Dick Smith Electronics wizzard crvision crvision.c good #WonderSwan 1999 Bandai wswan wswan.c imperfect #WonderSwan Color 2000 Bandai wscolor wswan wswan.c imperfect #X-07 1983 Canon x07 x07.c preliminary #X-II CPC-400 (Korea) 1986 Daewoo cpc400 msx2 msx.c good #X-II CPC-400S (Korea) 1986 Daewoo cpc400s msx2 msx.c good #X1 (CZ-800C) 1982 Sharp x1 x1.c preliminary #X1 Turbo (CZ-850C) 1984 Sharp x1turbo x1 x1.c preliminary #X1 Turbo Z (CZ-880C) 1986 Sharp x1turboz x1 x1.c preliminary #X1Ck (CZ-804C) 1984 Sharp x1ck x1 x1.c preliminary #XOR-100-12 Xor Data Science xor100 xor100.c preliminary #Xerox 820 1981 Xerox xerox820 xerox820.c preliminary #YC-64 1984 Yashica yc64 msx msx.c good #YIS303 1984 Yamaha yis303 msx msx.c good #YIS503 1984 Yamaha yis503 msx msx.c good #YIS503II 1984 Yamaha yis503ii msx msx.c good #YIS503IIR (Estonian) 1986 Yamaha y503iir2 msx msx.c good #YIS503IIR (Russian) 1986 Yamaha y503iir msx msx.c good #YIS503M 1984 Yamaha yis503m msx msx.c preliminary #Z1013 (K7652/S6009) 1985 VEB Robotron Electronics Riesa z1013s60 z1013 z1013.c preliminary #Z1013 (K7659) 1985 VEB Robotron Electronics Riesa z1013k76 z1013 z1013.c preliminary #Z1013 (K7669) 1985 VEB Robotron Electronics Riesa z1013k69 z1013 z1013.c preliminary #Z1013 (matrix 8x4) 1985 VEB Robotron Electronics Riesa z1013 z1013.c good #Z1013 (matrix 8x8) 1985 VEB Robotron Electronics Riesa z1013a2 z1013 z1013.c good #Z80NE 1980 Nuova Elettronica z80ne z80ne.c preliminary #Z80NE + LX.388 1980 Nuova Elettronica z80net z80ne z80ne.c preliminary #Z80NE + LX.388 + Basic 16k 1980 Nuova Elettronica z80netb z80ne z80ne.c preliminary #Z88 1988 Cambridge Computers z88 z88.c preliminary #ZX Spectrum 1982 Sinclair Research spectrum spectrum.c good #ZX Spectrum +2 1986 Amstrad plc specpls2 spec128 spec128.c good #ZX Spectrum +2a 1987 Amstrad plc specpl2a spec128 specpls3.c good #ZX Spectrum +3 1987 Amstrad plc specpls3 spec128 specpls3.c good #ZX Spectrum +3e 2000 Amstrad plc specpl3e spec128 specpls3.c good #ZX Spectrum +3e 8bit IDE 2002 Amstrad plc sp3e8bit spec128 specpls3.c good #ZX Spectrum +3e 8bit ZXATASP 2002 Amstrad plc sp3eata spec128 specpls3.c good #ZX Spectrum +3e 8bit ZXCF 2002 Amstrad plc sp3ezcf spec128 specpls3.c good #ZX Spectrum 128 1986 Sinclair Research spec128 spec128.c good #ZX Spectrum 80K 1987 spec80k spectrum spectrum.c good #ZX Spectrum IDE 1995 specide spectrum spectrum.c good #ZX-80 1980 Sinclair Research zx80 zx.c good #ZX-81 1981 Sinclair Research zx81 zx.c good #ZX97 1997 Wilf Rigter zx97 zx81 zx.c preliminary #Zs Scorpion 256 Zonov and Co. scorpion spec128 scorpion.c preliminary